1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound producing device, and more particularly, to a sound producing device separated into a sound producing unit and a power supplying unit which are respectively mounted within two products forming a set so that a sound previously recorded in a sound IC of the sound producing unit can be reproduced when the two products are engaged each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a doll or accessories such as a ring and a necklace, a sense of beauty is the very important factor which determines their own value. However, according to a development of a semiconductor device and an increase in customers' preferences for products with which they can produce their own individualities, a functional factor is added to the doll or accessories.
For example, there are a necklace in which a sound IC is mounted and a sound recorded in the sound IC is reproduced when its cover is opened, a ring in which a sound or a light produces when a desired part thereof is pushed, and a doll in which a sound is recorded and the sound is reproduced when a desired part thereof is pushed.
However, in this case, since a sound producing unit including the sound IC and a speaker, and a power supplying unit for supplying a power to the sound producing unit are all provided in each product such as the ring and necklace, the volume of each product is increased, whereby their commercial values are lowered.